My Teacher Is My Lover
by Yuuna Emiko
Summary: Tinggal di Asrama, kuranglah menarik dan kurang bebas, tapi apa jadinya kalau Asrama tersebut memiliki seorang guru yang tampan bernama Uzumaki Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**MY TEACHER IS MY LOVER**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Author : YUUNA EMIKO**

**Disclaimer : Character milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO, tapi**

**Fic ini milik Author Yuu**

**Pairing : Hinata Hyuuga x Naruto Uzumaki (NaruHina)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal-abal, school life, typo, keselip parody, menyebabkan mual-mual, Muntah, bahkan lebih parah, pergi ke alam baka, alur maksa, ide pasaran. (Huaw.. ngeri)**

**DON'T LIKE.., DON'T READ**

**Chapter 1 : "Tinggal Di Asrama"**

**Tinggal di Asrama, kuranglah menarik dan kurang bebas, tapi apa jadinya kalau Asrama tersebut memiliki seorang guru yang ganteng dan tampan bernama Uzumaki Naruto?**

**[Hinata POV]**

Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, umurku sekarang 16 tahun, aku sekolah di Suna Senior High School, tapi karena Ayah ada urusan bisnis, aku jadi pindah ke Konoha dan sekarang di sinilah sekolahku Tokyo International High School, disini memunya aturan, setiap siswa siswi harus tinggal di asrama, sulit dipercaya memang, tapi menurut Ayah, sekolah ini merupakan sekolah terbaik di Konoha.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki gedung sekolah, betapa terkejutnyaa aku saat melihat gedungnya yang sangat megah dan juga tinggi, tidak heran gedung ini tinggi karena semua siswa siswi tinggal diasrama. Rasanya aku terlalu mungil berada disini, ditempat sebesar ini, takut tersesat, itu yang aku rasakan sekarang, tapi untungnya aku membawa peta. Aku mencari tempat resepsionis untuk mendaftar ulang sekaligus untuk mencari dimana kamarku dan kelas yang nantinya aku tempati. Akhirnya ku temukan meja resepsionis dilantai 2, resepsionis tersebut mempunyai rambut merah, berkacamata, dan err~ sedikit seksi, kuputuskan untuk bertanya.

**[Hinata POV End]**

**[Normal POV]**

"Ano, perimisi err~ Karin-sensei, saya kesini untuk mendaftar ulang sekaligus untuk menanyakan dimana kamardan kelas yang akan saya tempati." Tutur Hinata sambil melihat papan nama diatas meja untuk mengetahui dengan siapa Hinata berbicara.

"Oh, ada Hyuuga-san ya?" Tanya Karin kepada Hinata.

"Benar, Karin-sensei" Jawab Hinata

"Baiklah, silahkan isi formulir ini untuk daftar ulang, dan Kamar anda ada di lantai tujuh tempat asrama putri berada, juga kelas anda ada dilantai sembilan kelas 2-1." Kata Karin memberi informasi pada Hinata sekaligusmemberi formulir untuk di isi oleh Hinata serta kunci kamar. "Dan satu lagi Hyuuga-san, ini buku pelajaran yang akan anda gunakan." Lanjut Karin sambil memberikan sejumlah buku.

"Arigatou sensei" Kata Hinata ramah dan sopan sambil tersenyum lembut.

**[Normal POV End]**

**[Hinata POV]**

Setelah ku isi seluruh kotak kosong yang ada diformulir, aku melangkahkan kakiku kelantai tujuh untuk membereskan baju ku serta menganti pakaian dengan pakaian sekolah. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, bel berbunyi jam delapan, setidaknya cukup untuk berberes-beres.

Akhirnya aku sampai dikamarku, hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah tempat tidur bersprei biru laut yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang, dinding bercat ungu lavender, kesukaan ku, dapur, meja makan, tempat belajar dan kamar mandi, menurutku cukup luas untuk ukuran kamar. Memang setiap kamar disini didesain sesuai dengan kepribadian, kesukaan, dan lain-lain.

Aku segera mengerjakan tugasku yaitu membereskan bajuku, setelah itu mandi, dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat, aku tidak mau terlambat karena hari ini adalah pertama kali aku masuk. Setelah semua dirasa cukup untuk aktivitas pagi ini, aku keluar dari kamarku, dan betapa terkejutnya aku, karena ada empat orang gadis berdiri didepan pinta kamarku..

**[Normal POV]**

"Hy.. kamu siswi baru disini ya.. Namaku Sakura Haruno." Sapa seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu kepada Hinata.

"Hy.. namaku Ino Yamanaka, kamu bisa memangil aku Ino." Sapa seorang gadis (lagi) berambut pirang yang dikucir ponytail, dan mempunyai poni yang hamper menutupi sebagian mukanya. "eh.. tunggu mungkin tambah embel-embel chan juga boleh." Kata nya dengan sedikit cengiran dan sukses membuat yang lain tertawa.

"Hallo.. namaku Sabaku Temari, senang berkenalan dengan kamu." Sapa seorang gadis (lagi dan lagi) berambut pirang dan dikucir empat.

"Hy.. namaku Tenten kamu bisa memanggil aku Tenten jangan lupa ada embel-embel chan ya.." Kata seorang gadis (lagi, lagi dan lagi) bercepol dua berwarna cokelat dengan lembut

"Hy.. se-mua na-maku Hina-ta Hyuu-ga, sa-lam ke-nal." Sapa Hinata sedikit terbata-bata.

"Wah.. Hinata-chan manis ya.." Tutur Sakura. "Iya" lanjut Ino membenarkan perkataan sakura. Hinata yang mendenngar itu langsung blushing.

"Hinata-chan kamar aku sebelahan loh.. sama kamu, tepatnya sebelah sana." Kata Temari. "dan aku sebelah kiri kamu." Lanjut Tenten " Terus kamar kami berdua (Ino dan Sakura) didepan kamar kamu." Tutur Ino.

"Berarti kita tetangga." Kata Ino, Sakura, Tenten, dan Temari serempak. "Oh.." jawab Hinata singkat. "Oh.. ya Hinata-chan kamu kelas berapa?" Tanya Sakura membuka pertanyaan setelah hening sejenak. "A-ku ke-las 11-2" Jawab Hinata masih terbata-bata. "Wah.. kebetulan." Kata yang lebih tepat teriak mereka minus Hinata kegirangan. Hinata yang masih belum mengerti akhirnya memutuskan bertanya "Ano.. maksudnya apa?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah tidak tergagap lagi. " Maksudnya kita berlima sekelas Hinata-chan." Jelas Tenten, dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari Hinata.

"Sekarang, kita ke kelas yuk.. nanti Kakashi-sensei marah." Tawar Ino. "Hy.. Pig biasakan Kakashi-sensei terlambat terus, paling datangnya sepuluh menit sebelum bel." Jawab Sakura, " Baka Forehead, kan hari ini ada murid baru berarti, Kakashi-sensei cepat datangnya." Tutur Ino agak kesal ke Sakura. "Oh.. iya..ya" Lanjut Sakura. "Ya sudah daripada kalian bertengkar, kita langsung kekelas saja." Kata Temari bijak. Dan dijawab oke oleh mereka semua termasuk Hinata.

Setelah sampai dikelas, telah ada seorang laki-laki berambut perak, dengan gaya rambut yang melawan gravitasi, bermasker yang tengah berdiri didepan kelas. Mereka minus Hinata segera masuk kedalam kelas, karena sensei telah datang. Hinata di perintahkan menunggu diluar oleh sensei yang yang diperkirakan adalah wali kelas Hinata.

"Ohayou anak-anak, Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk Hyuuga-san." Sapa Kakashi sambil memberi informasi tentang adanya murid baru dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. "Silahkan perkenalkan diri." Lanjut Kakashi.

"Oha-you mi-nna, Wata-shi wa Hina-ta Hyuu-ga de-su, saya pin-da-han da-ri Su-na Sen-ior High School." Sapa Hinata ramah namun terbata-bata karena gugup. "Silahkan duduk Hyuuga-san, disebalah Haruno-san saja." Tujuk Kakashi ke arah tempat duduk Sakura yang sebelahnya kosong. "Arigatou Sensei" Ucap Hinata lembut.

Kring..kring..kring, Bunyi bel menggema diseluruh penjuru sekolah tanda bahwa pelajaraan selesai dan juga tanda bahwa saatnya mengistirahatkan pikiran dan memanjakan perut dengan kekantin. "Baiklah anak-anak pelajaran hari ini sampai disini dulu, sampai jumpa, dan Konnichiwa." Ucap Kakashi mengakhiri pelajarannya hari ini. "Konnichiwa sensei" Jawab siswa-siswi.

Belum cukup membuat Hinata terkejut hari ini, satu kelas berdiri semua menghampiri gadis tersebur hanya untuk berkenalan. "Hy.. aku Kiba Inuzuka" sapa anak berambut cokelat dan mempunya tato taring dikedua pipinya. "Hallo, aku Rock lee, tunjukan semangat masa mudamu." Sapa anak berambut mangkok, Cling-cling itulah efek pancaran gigi lee saat dia tersenyum. "Hy.. alu Chouyi Alinichi" (Hy.. aku Chouji Akimichi) sapa seorang siswa berpostur tubuh besar yang sedang mengunyah keripik. "Shino Aburame" Sapa seorang siswa berjaket yan hambir menutupi semua tubuhnya dan berkacamata hitam.

"Sasuke cepat kenalan" perintah Sakura. "Hn.." jawab Sasuke, "Kenapa ya aku bisa punya pacar seperti dia.." lanjut Sakura. "Gomen-ne.. Hinata-chan dia memang kayak gitu orangnya." Ucap Sakura kepada Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan." Balas Hinata. Zzzz.. krok..krok.. Sekarang giliran Temari yang marah " Shikamaru jangan tidur terus kerjaannya, Kok aku bisa punya pacar seperti dia ya? (mengulangi ucapan Sakura), "Medokusai, Shikamaru Nara" kata Shikamaru yang terbangun karena suara Temari yang kelewat keras. "Itu karena selera Neechan yang rendah" kata seorang siswa, berambut merah marun dengan tato bertuliskan AI didahinya. "Apa kau bilang Gaara, tunggu pembalasan aku, sekarang kenalan dulu." Balas Temari, "Medokusai, Sabaku Gaara". "Kankuro, jangan sibuk sama boneka terus, cepat kenalan." Teriak Temari lagi kepada seorang berjaket hitam dan mempunyai tato di wajahnya. "Medokusai, Sabaku Kankuro." Sapa Kankuro. "Hy.. Hinata-chan, kenalkan namaku Sai, pacar Ino salam kenal." Sapa seorang siswa berambut emo hitam dengan senyum yang menurut author palsu. #plakk

"Kenapa ya… aku punya adik seperti mereka." Tunjuk Temari ke Gaara dan Kankuro. "Takdir…takdir.." lanjutnya lagi. "Seperti pacar aku donk.. di ramah tidak perlu disuruh.." kata Ino. "Iya amah tapi senyum palsu" Balas Sakura. Hinata yang melihat itu hanya tertawa, karena kelakuan teman-temannya mungkin calon sahabatnya.

TBC

Shikamaru : "Gaara, Kankuro kalian ini jiplak kata-kata aku"

Gaara dan Kankuro : "Hn"

Sasuke : "Gaara, Kankuro kalian ini jiplak kata-kata aku"

Temari : "Gaara urusan kita belum selesai…" (sambil bawa senapan)

Gaara : GLEK "Kyaa… Psikopat datang"

Temari : "PSIKOPAT, kau bilang"

Gaara : "kabur"

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kankuro, Readers, Author : *sweatdrop

Author : "oke kita tinggalkan Gaara, semoga dia diterima disisi kami-sama"

Gaara : "oy, author sialan aku belum mati"

Author : "belum mati sih, tapi akan mati, sekarang, please RnR, dan author pergi dulu Jaa~ readers"

Readers : *jawdrop

**Mind to Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY TEACHER IS MY LOVER**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Author : YUUNA EMIKO**

**Disclaimer : Characters milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO, tapi**

**Fic ini milik Author Yuu**

**Pairing : Hinata Hyuuga x Naruto Uzumaki (NaruHina)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal-abal, school life, typo, keselip parody, menyebabkan mual-mual, Muntah, bahkan lebih parah, pergi ke alam baka, alur maksa, ide pasaran. (Huaw.. ngeri)**

**Sebelumnya..**

"**Kenapa ya… aku punya adik seperti mereka." Tunjuk Temari ke Gaara dan Kankuro. "Takdir…takdir.." lanjutnya lagi. "Seperti pacar aku donk.. di ramah tidak perlu disuruh.." kata Ino. "Iya amah tapi senyum palsu" Balas Sakura. Hinata yang melihat itu hanya tertawa, karena kelakuan teman-temannya mungkin calon sahabatnya.**

**Chapter 2 : "New Teacher"**

Seorang pria berkulit Tan, berambut jabrik, blonde, mempunyai tiga kumis dimasing-masing pipinya, dan mempunyai mata biru safir menatap gedung TIHS (Tokyo International High School), dan bergumam "Selamat datang sekolah lamaku.." ia, berjalan memasuki gedung dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajah nya, membuat kesan cool bagi orang yang melihatnya, senyum tanpa beban sedikit pun.

Saat ia memasuki kawasan sekolah, teriakan histeris dan kagum memenuhi pendengarannya. Saat ini mungkin Ia akan dicap cowok tampan disekolah ini, sebelas dubelaslah dengan Sasuke Uchiha, Si Ice Prince yang dimiliki TIHS. Senyum yang ditunjukannya kepada semua orang, membuat wajah beberapa siswi bersemu merah, bahkan yang lebih parah sampai pingsan. Pria tersebut langsung mendatangi ruang kepala sekolah yang diketahui bernama lengkap Tsunade Senju

Saat memasuki ruangan tersebut, Tsunade tersenyum hangat kepada pria tersebut, dan mempersilahkan pria itu untuk duduk. "Naru-kun, Obaa-san kangen sama kamu." Kata Tsunade sambil mendekat dan memeluk cucunya yang kedua. "Obaa-san Naru bukan anak kecil lagi, terus Naru juga sudah lulus kuliah dan sementar lagi akan menjadi guru disini." Jawab Pria tersebut yang ternyata adalah cucu Tsunade bernama Naruto.

"Semenjak kuliah di Inggris kamu jadi dewasa ya Naru-kun." Sindir Tsunade kepada cucunya Naruto.

"Naru kan tidak selamanya jadi anak kecil Obaa-san" jawab Naruto antusias.

"Naruto, tapi apa kamu yakin mau menjadi guru disekolah ini, kalau kamu mau berubah pikiran tidak apa, kamu bisa menjadi direktur di perusahaan Tou-san mu, Namikaze Corp." Tanya Tsunade serius dan menyakinkan Naruto akan keputusannya.

"Tidak, Obaa-san, Naru belum siap menjadi direktur, umur Naru saja baru 19 tahun, lagi pula menjadi guru adalah cita-cita Naru dari kecil-ttebayo." Jawab Naruto yakin akan keputusannya, itu dapat dilihat dari cengiran yang terpatri diwajah pemuda Tan itu, yang dibalas dengan senyum tipis dari Tsunade.

"Baiklah, Obaa-san tidak akan melarang, sekarang kamu siap-siap, sebentar lagi kelas pertama kamu akan dimulai, nanti Obaa-san antar kamu ke ruangan yang akan kamu tempati dan kelas yang akan kamu ajar, oke" lanjut Tsunade.

"Baiklah, arigatou Obaa-san!" Ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk.

"Doitashimashite, Naru-kun" Jawab Tsunade.

**[Naruto POV]**

Setelah dari ruangan Obaa-san, ku pun langsung ke ruanganku ditemani oleh Obaa-san tentunya, ku pikir ruanganku seruang dengan guru lainnya, dan ternyata memang benar, ruang guru tersebut terdapat di lantai 4, untunglah dekat dengan kamar ku dilantai empat juga, khusus para guru, kalau seandainya di lantai 10, bisa mampus karena disana lantai tertinggi, ngeri lah.

Oh iya.. aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, Hai.. minna namaku Naruto Namikaze panggil saja aku Naruto, aku putra kedua dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki, aku mempunyai seorang Niichan namanya Kyuubi Namikaze, seorang Obaa-san, Tsunade Senju dan Ojii-san bernama Jiraya Namikaze. Umurku saat ini 19 tahun sebentar lagi menginjak 20 tahun, cita-citaku menjadi guru, nah.. disini aku menjadi guru Biologi. Sekian dulu ya perkenalannya-ttebayo.

**[Naruto POV End]**

Sesampainya di ruang guru, Tsunade memperkenalkan Naruto di depan guru-guru, "Perhatian semua, kita kedatangan guru baru yang akan mengajarkan Biologi menggantikan Orochi-sensei, tak perlu disebutkan namanya kalian juga bakal tau sendiri, oke tak perlu banyak bicara, silahkan masuk Naru.." Jelas Tsunade sambil mempersilahkan Naruto memasuki ruang guru yang akan ditempatinya selama beberapa tahun kedepan.

"Hai.. sensei lama tak berjumpa-ttebayo." Sapa Naruto yang sudah memasuki ruangan khusus guru tersebut.

"Naruto, ternyata guru baru itu kamu. Sekarang kamu sudah besar ya.." Tutur seorang pria berambut perak yang mempunyai model rambut melawan gravitasi dan mengenakan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Ah.. Kakashi-sensei" jawab Naruto kepada pria tersebut, yang ternyata bernama Kakashi Hatake.

"Dulu kamu nakal, tapi kamu sekarang berhasil menjadi seorang guru Naruto, sensei bangga padamu." Ucap seorang pria berkeperawakan tinggi, berambut hitam, berjenggot dan mempunyai kebiasaan merokok.

"Asuma-sensei bisa saja.." jawab Naruto kepada guru tersebut yang ternyata bernama Asuma.

"sudahlah sebentar lagi, bel tanda istirahat berakhir berbunyi, sekarang kalian siap-siap kembali ke kelas untuk mengajarkan materi, dan kamu Naru ikut Obaa-san. Obaa-san akan tunjukan dimana kelas yang akan kamu ajar." Tutur Tsunade sambil berlalu pergi bersama Naruto, meninggilkan ruang guru menuju kelas pertama yang akan Naruto ajar.

Skip Time

Bel berbunyi tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat, siswa-siswi berbondong-bondong memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing, untuk mempelajari pelajaran berikutnya begitu pula dikelas 2-1 tempat dimana Hinata belajar dengan teman-temannya.

"Girls.. aku dengar nanti ada guru biologi baru lho.." kata Sakura kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Cowok ? atau cewek ?" Tanya Ino antusias.

"Aku dengar cowok." Sahut Temari.

"Semoga saja baik tidak seperti Orochi-sensei, dan semoga saja tampan." Kata Ino dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"hey.. pig kamu sudah punya Sai, masih saja ngelirik cowok lain, terlebih lagi ini guru." Kata Sakura, yang membuat Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

"Sudah lah Sakura-chan. Ino-chan yang penting kan bukan wajahnya tapi otaknya, percuma kalau guru tampan tapi otaknya tak setampan wajahnya." Kata Hinata melerai Sakura dan Ino.

"Iya betul kata Hinata-chan, tapi tumben bicaranya tidak gagap." Kata Tenten mengiyakan ucapan Hinata sekaligus menggoda Hinata yang membuat pipi tembem Hinata bersemu merah.

"e..to.. ano.. Tsudane-sensei sudah masuk sebaiknya kalian kebali ketempat masing-masing" jawab Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Saat itu lah Tsunade masuk ke kelas 2-1 yang tadinya ribut menjadi tenang karena takut kena marah oleh sang kepala sekolah yang killer nya minta diampuni.

"Tsunade-sensei sudah masuk! pasti mau memperkenalkan guru baru itu" Seru Temari.

"anak-anak, berhubung Orochi-sensei sudah tidak lagi menjadi guru disini, kalian akan mendapatkan guru biologi baru, saya harap kalian dapat menghargai guru kalian dengan baik, sekarang silahkan masuk Naruto-sensei" Ucap Tsunade dengan tegas kepada siswa-siswi kelas 2-1.

"Hai.. minna Hajimemashite Watashi wa Naruto Namikaze desu, yoroshiku-ne, kalian dapat memanggil saya Naruto-sensei, oke" Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas sambil memberikan senyum lima jarinya kepada anak didiknya mulai saat ini, dan itu sukses membuat para siswi berteriak histeris dan memasang tampang menggoda.

"oke saya keluar dulu" ucap Tsunade undur diri, sebelum keluar Tsunade membisikan sesuatu pada Naruto "Hey.. Naru jangan menebar senyum terus nanti UKS bisa penuh." Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya memperlihatkan cengirannya yang gaje.

"Oke.. berhubung saya guru baru disini, hari ini tidak ada materi dari saya, tapi diganti dengan perkenalan dan kalau ada yang mau bertanya perihal saya, langsung tanyakan saja tidak usah malu-malu." Ucap Naruto mengawali hari pertamanya mengajar sambil mengambil tempat duduk diatas meja guru.

"Oke.. kita absen dulu baru lanjut ke sesi Tanya jawab, pertama Aburame Shino" Tutur Naruto lagi sambil melihat papan absen. "Hadir" jawab Shino, blablablabla setelah sekian lama mengabsen sampailah di nama "Hinata Hyuuga". Saat pandangan kedua orang itu bertemu safir bertemu lavender, menimbulkan rona merah dikedua pipi orang tersebut, merasa nyaman melihat pemuda beriris safir itu dan terasa menenangkan melihat gadis beriris lavender itu, tapi Naruto segera mengahlikan pandangan ke papan absennya lagi dan mengulang nama Hinata Hyuuga, "Ha-hadir sensei" jawab Hinata terbata-bata kerena gugup.

Skip Time

"ada yang mau bertanya" Tanya Naruto. Ino mengangkat tangannya. "Ya Yamanaka-san" tunjuk Naruto.

"Umur sensei berapa?" Tanya Ino malu-malu, terlihat rona tipis diwajahnya,

"19 tahun" jawab Naruto singkat, padat, dan jelas yang membuat semua siswi minus Hinata menjerit.

"**SEMBILAN BELAS TAHUN SENSEI**" Jerit Ino histeris.

"Ya" Jawab Naruto lagi. "ada lagi yang mau bertanya" Tanya Naruto lagi. Saat itu Sakura mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa pertanyaanmu Haruno-san" tunjuk Naruto. "Sensei sudah punya pacar belum" Tanya Sakura lantang yang sukses membuat para siswa-siswi terkejut akibat suara Sakura yang lantang dan keras dan para siswi pun langsung menjerit melihat Naruto tersenyum, seangkan si bungsu Uchiha sedang menampilkan kilatan tak suka dikedua mata onyx-nya.

"belum" jawab Naruto lagi yang membuat Siswi menjerit sekali lagi. "ada lagi, atau Hyuuga-san mau bertanya." Tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Ano.. se-sebenarnya se-sensei du lu lu-lulusan SMA mana?" Tanya Hinata terbata-bata kebiasaanya ketika sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Semua murid bingung dengan pertanyaan Hinata, tapi Hinata bertanya karena seperti pernah melihat Naruto-sensei dengan Neji, kakak Hinata.

"Tokyo International High School" kata Naruto kepada Hinata. "Ber-berarti Sensei kenal Neji-nii" Tanya Hinata lagi. "Neji.. oh Neji Hyuuga, sangat kenal, dia adalah sahabat saya waktu sekolah disini, kamu memaggilnya Niisan, berarti kamu adiknya" kata Naruto sambil bertanya pada Hinata, yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Hinata. "Pantas mirip, Hina-chan kamu masih ingat sama saya, yang dulu waktu kecil sering main ke rumah kamu untuk main sama Neji dan kamu tentu saja denganKyuu-nii juga" pertanyaan mengejutkan Naruto membuat Hinata terpaku begitu pun murid-murid yang lain, apalagi Naruto menambah embel-embel chan saat memanggil nama Hinata yang disingkat Hina-chan yang hanya dipanggil oleh satu orang yaitu…

**TBC**

**Balasan Review**

**Nanaloe099 : "nih udah lanjut"**

**June25 : "itu diatas sudah muncul"**

**Yogi.35912 : "nih udah lanjut"**

**Dark Namikaze Ryu : "itu sudah muncul"**

**Gilang363 : "arigatou, tapi aku merasa belum masuk tahap keren , biasa saja :)"**

**Neko Twins Kagamine : "oke, nih sudah lanjut"**

**Saladin no jutsu : "nih, sudah lanjut"**

**Annafitry : "arigatou, Yuu senang deh kalau menghibur. Itu Naruto sudah muncul"**

**KamikazeAgust : "maaf kalau pendek, tapi chapter ini sudah lebih panjang kok"**

**Laila angel sapphireBluee : "sudah Yuu perbaiki kok"**

**Yuriskisuryani : "diatas dijelaskan Naruto berumur 19 tahun"**

Topeng Retak : "oke, arigatou telah review"

**Blue-senpai : "nih, sudah lanjut"**

Durara : "arigatou atas sarannya, Yuu senang dapat saran yang banyak ;)"

Antoni yamada : "ini sudah lanjut. Memang sedikit OOC"

Honoki lovers : "di atas sudah ada Naruto"

**Sekali lagi Arigatou Nanaloe099, **

**June25, Yogi.35912, Dark Namikaze Ryu, Gilang363, Neko Twins Kagamine, Saladin no jutsu, Annafitry, KamikazeAgust, Laila angel sapphireBluee, Yuriskisuryani, **Topeng Retak, **Blue-senpai **Durara, Antoni yamada. Honoki lovers **karena sudah review FF gaje ini. Mungkin chapter selanjutnya sedikit agak lama, karena maklum author masih sekolah jadi harus pintar-pintar membagi waktu, yang pasti tunggu saja yah.. *author curhat***

**Gomen, kalau ceritanya pasaran terus gaje lagi, tapi please Review nya ya.. akhir kata saya ucapkan Jaa~**

**Mind To Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY TEACHER IS MY LOVER**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Author : YUUNA EMIKO**

**Disclaimer : Characters milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO, tapi**

**Fic ini milik Author Yuu**

**Pairing : Hinata Hyuuga x Naruto Uzumaki (NaruHina)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal-abal, alur keepatan, school life, miss typo, EYD berantakan, menyebabkan mual-mual, Muntah, bahkan lebih parah, pergi ke alam baka, alur maksa, ide pasaran. (Huaw.. ngeri), dll.**

**Sebelumnya..**

"Tokyo International High School" kata Naruto kepada Hinata. "Ber-berarti Sensei kenal Neji-nii" Tanya Hinata lagi. "Neji.. oh Neji Hyuuga, sangat kenal, dia adalah sahabat saya waktu sekolah disini, kamu memaggilnya Niisan, berarti kamu adiknya" kata Naruto sambil bertanya pada Hinata, yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Hinata. "Pantas mirip, Hina-chan kamu masih ingat sama saya, yang dulu waktu kecil sering main ke rumah kamu untuk main sama Neji dan kamu tentu saja dengan Kyuu-nii juga" pertanyaan mengejutkan Naruto membuat Hinata terpaku begitu pun murid-murid yang lain, apalagi Naruto menambah embel-embel chan saat memanggil nama Hinata yang disingkat Hina-chan yang hanya dipanggil oleh satu orang yaitu…

**Chapter 3 : "Kenangan"**

**Flashback On**

"Hisk.. hiks.., kenapa kaa-san pergi meninggalkan Hina-chan sendirian." Tangis seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek, berwarna indigo di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"HINA-CHAN, KAMU DIMANA!" seru seseorang meneriakkan nama gadis kecil yang diketahui bernama Hinata atau yang biasa disebut Hina-chan.

"Hiks.. hiks.. kaa-san Hina mau ikut kaa-san hiks..hiks.." Ucap Hina lirih sambil terus menangis terisak.

"Hina-chan, itu kamu." Seru seserorang dari balik pohon.

"Kenapa, Naru-kun ada disini? Lebih baik Naru pulang saja, Hina mau menyusul kaa-san" Tanya Hinata dengan polosnya yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Hina, kamu bicara apa. Kaa-san kamu sudah tenang lho di surga, nanti kaa-san kamu sedih lihat kamu menangis." Jawab seorang lelaki kecil sambil menghampiri Hinata.

"Apa itu benar Naru?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh lelaki kecil tersebut yang dipanggil Naru.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Hina tidak mau membuat kaa-san sedih." Tangis Hinata pecah kembali.

"Kalau begitu, jangan menangis lagi ya, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, Neji dan Tou-san Hina-chan pasti khawatir." Ucap Naru lembut sambil bergerak memeluk Hinata dan mengusap pelan rambut indigonya, dan dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Hinata dalam dekapan Naru.

**Skip Time (masih flashback)**

"Maaf Naru-kun, minggu depan Hina akan pergi keluar kota dengan tou-san, katanya mau ke Suna. Kalau Neji-nii tetap tinggal di Konoha, Naru-kun jangan lupakan Hina ya.." tutur Hinata lirih dengan raut wajah sedih.

"kenapa Hina-chan mau pergi?" Tanya Naru singkat, meminta penjelasan. "Kata Tou-san, supaya Hina tidak bersedih terus setelah kematian kaa-san, sebenarnya Hina tidak mau pergi tapi Hina tidak dapat membantah perkataan tou-san, maafkan Hina, Naru" jawab Hinata panjang lebar memberi penjelasan.

"Dan itu artinya kita berpisah ya.. kapan Hina akan kembali?" Tanya Naru lirih, yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Hinata. "Tidak tahu ya.. kalau begitu supaya Naru tidak melupakan Hina dan Hina tidak melupakan Naru bagaimana kalau kita buat kenang-kenangan." Seru Naru antusias. "baiklah" jawab Hinata tak kalah antusias.

Hal yang mereka kerjakan hanyalah membuat sebuah cincin dari tumbuhan yang ada disekitar, mereka membuatnya dengan penuh perasaan dan dengan senyuman, walaupun mereka tahu dalam beberapa hari lagi mereka akan berpisah dan tidak akan tahu kapan akan bertemu kembali.

**Flashback Off**

**Hinata POV**

Kring..kring.. bunyi bel yang bergema diseluruh bagian sekolah, menyadarkan ku dari kenangan masa lalu ku, kenangan yang bagaikan coklat ada rasa pahit dan juga ada yang berasa manis. Tak pernah ku bayangkan sebelumnya akan bertemu dengan dia. Dulu aku hanya dapat berharap untuk bertemu dengan dia tapi sekarang dia ada didepan mataku.

Aku yang pergi meninggalkan dia sendirian, tak sepantasnya aku berharap banyak dari dia. Walaupun aku tak pernah melupakan dia sedikitpun, cincin yang dulu dia beri masih kusimpan sampai sekarang menandakan aku sangan merindukan dia, menandakan dia sangat berharga dimataku. Apakah dia juga merindukanku? Pertanyaan itu terus tarpatri dihatiku.

"Hinata ke kantin yuk.." ajakan Tenten menyadarkanku dari pikiranku tadi. "Tidak, Tenten-chan aku ada urusan sebentar." Jawab ku lalu berlalu pergi dapat kulihat sekilas wajah sahabat-sahabat ku yang bingung. Tapi hanya satu tujuanku yaitu menemui Naru-kun ah.. salah maksudnya Naruto-sensei.

Ku berjalan secepat yang ku bisa menuju ke ruang guru, Cuma itu tujuanku saat ini, berbicara dengan Naruto-sensei. Ku menginjakan kaki ku di ruang guru, hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah ruang-ruang yang berpisah seperti di kantor tou-san. Kebigungan menguasai pikiran dan hatiku, baru pertama kali ku datang kemari, baiklah kuputuskan bertanya pada guru yang lewat.

"A..no.." belum selesai Hinata bertanya ternyata sensei yang tidak diketahui namanya menyela "Yuhi Kurenai panggil saja Kurenai-sensei". "Kurenai-sensei, ruang Naruto-sensei ada di sebelah mana?" Tanya Hinata kepada guru cantik tersebut yang bernama Kurenai.

"Oh.. ruang Naruto. Ada disebelah kanan paling pojok." Jawab Kurenai-sensei sambil menunjuk ruang yang dimaksud. "Arigatou, sensei" ucap ku sambil kakiku pergi kea rah yang ditunjuk Kurenai-sensei tapi sebelum ku menjauh kerenai-sensei memanggilku kembali.

"ada apa sensei?" Tanya ku, kuputuskan untuk berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Kurenai-sensei.

"kamu siswi baru, ya?" Tanya balik kurenai sensei padaku, yang ku jawab dengan anggukan kecil dari kepalaku. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kurenai-sensei lagi. "Hinata Hyuuga, sensei." Jawab ku. "selamat datang di THIS, semoga kamu betah tinggal disini." Ucap Kurenai-sensei disertai dengan senyumnya yang bagiku sangat bersifat keibuan sama seperti kaa-san, untuk sementara aku tertegun tapi ucapan Kurenai-sensei selanjutnya menyadarkanku, "Hinata-san, sensei permisi dulu ya.." tutur Kurenai-sensei undur diri. "umm" balasku dengan disertai anggukan kepala. Sekali lagi ku langkahkan kakiku ke ruangan Naruto-sensei, dan memetuskan untuk mengetuknya.

**Hinata POV End**

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"masuk" seru Naruto dari dalam ruangannya. "Oh.. Hina-chan ada perlu apa?" lanjutnya.

"Maaf, Naruto-sensei bisa kita bicara sebentar." Ucap Hinata dengan sopan.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk" ucap Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata duduk disofa diruangannya.

"Sensei, Gomenne" seru Hinata sambil menunduk. "Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah kebingunggan. "Gomen, karena telah pergi meninggalkan sensei selama ini." Jawab Hinata yang masih menundukan kepalanya. "Oh.. untuk itu tidak masalah Hina-chan, saya senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, saya sangan rindu dengan mu" tutur Naruto panjang lebar yang memuat mata Hinata seketika melebar dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"apakah itu benar Naru-kun ah.. maksudku sensei" Tanya Hinata meyakinkan Naruto akan ucapannya barusan. "Iya.. sangat merindukanmu malah" kata Naruto disertai cengirannya yang menawan, sontak pipi Hinata langsung memerah seperti buah tomat yang sering dimakan oleh Sasuke.

"Hinata, apakah kau tahu, dari dulu akau selalu menanyakan kabarmu dengan Neji, aku sangat berharap kita dapat bertemu lagi dan sekarang harapan itu terwujud, sekarang kau berdiri didepan ku." Ucap Naruto sambil bergerak memeluk Hinata.

"Sensei, aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Aku juga berharap dapat bertemu dengan sensei suatu hari nanti." Tutur Hinata dengan wajah yang masih dihiasi rona merah.

"Hinata, apakah kamu masih menyimpan cincin pemberianku." Tanya Naruto yang masih mendekap Hinata. "Masih" jawab Hinata yang masih berada dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Suatu saat, aku akan memberikan yang asli kepadamu."sontak pernyataan Naruto tersebut membuat Hinata terkejut dan pipinya jangan ditanya memerah sempurna, serta detakan jantungnya sangan cepat.

"Emm, sensei sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi,. Lebih baik saya ke kelas daripada terlamat." Ucap Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan karena tidak tahan dengan deberan jantungnya, kalau berada lama-lama disini ia akan pingsan.

"Baiklah" jawab Naruto singkat dengan nada dan raut muka yang kecewa. "Jaa~ sensei" seru Hinata sambil berlalu pergi dari ruangan Naruto secepat yang dia bisa. "Jaa~" jawab Naruto lirih.

**Hinata POV**

Yang ku tahu setelah keluar dari ruangan tersebut adalah berlari secepat yang aku bisa, tujuanku sekarang adalah ke taman belakang sekolah karena disana tempat yang jarang di datangi oleh siswa dan siswi sekolah ini.

Lelah itu yang kurasaka, tapi jantungku lebih lelah karena terus berdetak dengan kencang sejak berada diruangan Naruto-sensei. Kuputuskan untuk duduk dibangku taman yang kebetulan berada didepanku. Perkataan Naruto-sensei tadi terus terpikirkan olehku, dan lantas bertanya pada diri ku sendiri, 'Apakah itu benar? Apakah benar sensei akan meberikan cincin yang asli kepadaku? Yang artinya kita nantinya akan bertunangan atau menikah' aku terus bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, tapi tak satupun jawaban yang kudapat.

Dan apalah arti debaran jantung ini, debaran yang tak pernah ku rasakan lagi sejak aku masih kecil, sejak aku pergi meninggalkan Naru ke Suna. 'Apakah ini yang namanya cinta?' sekali lagi ku bertanya pada diriku sendiri dan kembali ku tak dapat menemukan jawabannya. Perasaan yang membuatku bahagia, berada didekatnya membuatku nyaman dan terasa terlindungi.

Kata orang ini cinta. Tapi apakah benar aku mencintai sahabat kecilku sendiri sekaligus guruku sendiri. Sudah kuputuskan ini bukan rasa cinta, ini hanya rasa kagum dan rasa sayang sebagai sahabat. Tapi bagaimana kalau ini memang perasaan cinta. Aku tak mampu mananggung beban seandainnya cinta ini bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Suara bel, menyadarkanku kembali ke dunia nyata, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelasku dilantai Sembilan, jalan tercepat menuju lantai Sembilan adalah menaiki lift, jadi kuputuskan menaikinya. Sampai dikelas aku langsung dikerumuni sahabatku dengan menampilkan muka penasaran.

**Hinata POV End**

"Hinata-chan kamu kemana sihh, dari tadi kami cari kamu lho.." Tanya Sakura, 'Kami-sama pertanyaan ini yang ku takutkan, bagaimana cara menjawabnya ya..' inner Hinata.

"Oh.. itu.. ano.. tadi aku ke taman belakang sekolah" Bohong Hinata. "Benarkah, tadi ada yang lihat kamu masuk ruang guru lho.." tanya Temari. BINGO Hinata diam seribu bahasa mendengar pertanyaan Temari barusan, dan kegugupan menguasai dirinya. "A..no bagaimana nanti kita cerita di kamarku saja, oke" Tanya Hinata mengalihkan perhatian yang dibalas anggukan oleh mereka berempat.

**TBC**

**Yosh.. chapter 3 selesai, maaf lamaYuu banyak tugas. Oke Yuu ucapin arigatou buat: Luca Marvell, neng avie chan, A'Raion No Sun, Dark Namikaze Ryu, Gilang363, june25, nanaleo009, Neko Twins Kagamine, Blue-senpai, rienaldisjah, YonaNobunaga, minyak tanah, annafitry, Sa-chan9797, yuriskisuryani, **antoni yamada, Topeng Retak.

**Soal konflik di chapter depan atau chapter lima ya..**

**Menerima saran, kritik, dan Flame tapi yang bermutu..**

**Mind To Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**MY TEACHER IS MY LOVER**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Author : YUUNA EMIKO**

**Disclaimer : Characters milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO, tapi**

**Fic ini milik Author Yuu**

**Pairing : Hinata Hyuuga x Naruto Uzumaki (NaruHina)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal-abal, alur keepatan, school life, miss typo, EYD berantakan, alur kecepatan menyebabkan mual-mual, Muntah, bahkan lebih parah, pergi ke alam baka, alur maksa, ide pasaran. (Huaw.. ngeri), dll.**

**Sebelumnya..**

**Hinata POV End**

"Hinata-chan kamu kemana sihh, dari tadi kami cari kamu lho.." Tanya Sakura, 'Kami-sama pertanyaan ini yang ku takutkan, bagaimana cara menjawabnya ya..' inner Hinata.

"Oh.. itu.. ano.. tadi aku ke taman belakang sekolah" Bohong Hinata. "Benarkah, tadi ada yang lihat kamu masuk ruang guru lho.." tanya Temari. BINGO Hinata terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar pertanyaan Temari barusan, dan kegugupan menguasai dirinya. "A..no bagaimana nanti kita cerita di kamarku saja, oke" Tanya Hinata mengalihkan perhatian yang dibalas anggukan oleh mereka berempat.

**Chapter 4 : " Perasaan Hinata Dan Gadis Yang Ambisius "**

**Skip Time (Kamar Hinata)**

"Jadi, Hinata-chan.." Tanya Ino kepada Hinata ketika mereka berlima telah menempatkan diri di lantai kamar Hinata.

"Jadi? Maksud kamu apa Ino-han" Tanya Hinata kembali kepada Ino dengan tampang Innocen.

"Aduh, Hinata-chan kamu ini terlalu polos atau orangnya pelupa sih.." Kata Temari karena gemas melihat Hinata seperti anak kecil.

"Itu, tentang waktu istirahat kamu pergi kemana?" Ucap Sakura memberi penjelasan.

"A..nu.. anu…" Gumam Hinata dengan tidak jela dengan pandangan mata mengarah keatas menghindari tatapan penasaran dari sahabat-sahabat barunya, tanda bahwa ia sedang mencari kata-kata yang pas.

"Anu apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya TenTen yang akhirnya buka suara setelah terdiam menyaksikan teman-temannya mentanyai –mungkin lebih tepat disebut mengintrogasi- Hinata.

"Itu, tadi aku pergi ke taman belakang." Ucap Hinata berbohong meskipun tidak sepenuhnya berbohong karena ia memang pergi ke taman belakang setelah dari ruangan Naruto.

"Kamu tidak bohong kan Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura dengan tampag mencurigai Hinata.

"Be.. benar kok" Jawab Hinta agak tergagap karena gugup.

"Kalau benar, kamu tak perlu gugup gitu, Hinata-chan" Ucap Ino kepada Hinata.

"Hinata, aku tau kamu berbohong, lebih baik kamu cerita kepada kami. Kami juga sahabat kamu Hinata-chan, atau kamu memang tidak percaya pada kami semua." Kata Temari kepada Hinata dengan memasang tampang serius.

"Benar, kata Temari Hinata-chan, aku juga merasa kamu berbohong." Kata Sakura, yang disetujui juga oleh TenTen.

"Dari mana kalian tahu bahwa aku berbohong." Tanya Hinata dengan memasang tampang Innocent andalannya -sekali lagi-

"Dari matamu" Jawab mereka semua kompak kecuali Ino yang tidk mengerti dan hanya bisa bengong melihat kekompakan Temari, Sakura, dan TenTen.

"Wow, kalian kompak sekali." Kata Ino kagum dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Diam kamu Ino-pig, kamu ini tidak peka ya dengan perasaan Hinata-chan." Teriak Sakura ke Ino dengan tampang kesal.

"FOREHEAD"

"PIG"

"FOREHAND"

"PI-"

"DIAMMMMMMM, KALIAN BERDUA DIAM" Teriak Temari keras dengan memasang tampang marah.

'Oke, singa sebentar lagi mengamuk' Batin ketiganya (Sakura, Ino, dan TenTen)

"Sudahlah, Temari-chan" Kata Hinata menenangkan kemarahan Temari.

"Oke, Hinata cepat ceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi, dan kenapa kau berbohong." Kata Temari dengan tegas tanda tidak boleh dibantah.

"Baiklah, jadi begini tadi aku ke ruang Naruto-sensei. Kalian tahu, aku penasaran apakah benar sensei memang teman masa kecilku, dan ternyata memeng benar. Tapi yang membuat aku bingung adalah tentang kata-kata sensei tentang cincin, ia bilang akan memberikan cincin yang asli sat aku besar nanti? Dan tentang perasaanku ketika didekat sensei rasnya janrtung ku terasa berdebar-debar dan pipiku terasa memanas, karena tidak tahan aku keluar dan lari ke taman belakang untuk menenangkan debaran ini." Jelas Hinata dengan sedikit rona merah menghias di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Oh, berarti kamu tidak sepenuhnya berbohong soal pergi ke taman belakang." Kata Temari yang dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Hinata.

"Berarti, Naruto-sensei akan melamar Hinata-chan ketika sudah bsar nanti." Kata TenTen membuat kesimpulan yang membuat semua orang terkujut.

"Dan, Hinata-chan suka sama Naruto sensei dong." Kata Ino heboh, yang membuat wajah Hinata tambah memerah.

"Benar, kata kamu Ino, tapi tumben kamu pinter, Ino" Kata Sakura membetulkan ucapan Ino dan sedikit menyindir Ino.

"Dasar Forehead, memang aku ini bodoh, aku juga pinter, tau." Ucap Ino membalas ucapan Sakura.

"Aku tau, kamu pinter, tapi pinter merias diri saja dan pinter menggosip." Balas Sakura dengan kekehan kecil yang membuat Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oke, Bagaimana Hinata-chan perasaan kamu menjadi lebih ringankan?" Tanya Temari kepada Hinata yang masih diam dengan wajah merona, yang dijawab anggukan kecil oleh kepala Hinata.

"Begini, Hinata-chan, kalau kamu ada maslah cerita saja pada kami, kami akan setia mendengarkan itulah gunanya sahabat Hinata-chan, jangan kamu pendam semua maslah kamu sendiri nanti kamu stres." Saran Temari.

"Baiklah, mulai sekrang aku akan percaya dengan teman-temanku, dan akan berbagi cerita dengan kalian, walaupun sebernarnya aku berbohong karena malu." Seru Hinata.

"Jangan malu, Hinata-chan kami tidak akan tertwa kok." Lanjut TenTen, yang dijawab anggukan kepala dari Hinata –lagi-

"Baiklah, Hinata-chan, kami pulang dulu, sudah malam, besok kita sekolah, jaa Hinata-chan." Seru Sakura kepada Hinata.

"Jaa- minna" Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

**Hinata POV**

Kami-sama aku bersyukur kepadamu, karena kamu memberikanku sahabat-sahabat yang pegertian, sahabat yang menyayangi aku, sahabat yang menyenangkan dan sahabat yang dapat menerimaku apa adanya dengan segala kekuranganku juga sahabat yang dapat menjadi tempatku mengadu, seperti Kaa-san.

Kaa-san, apakah kau bahagia. Melihat Hinata mendapat sahbata yang banyak dan menyayangi Hinata dengan tulus, Kaa-san apakah kKaa-san senang melihat Hinata bertemu dengan sahabat kecil Hinata, Kaa-san tak perlu khawatir, disini banyak orang yang menjaga Hinata. Kaasan Hina rindu dan sayang Kaasan.

**Hinata POV End**

Malam itu, menjadi saksi bisu tumpahnya cairan suci dari kedua iris lavender Hinata, ia menangis lagi setelah sekian lama tapi bukan tangis kesedihan melainkan tangis kebahagiaan.

**Skip Time (Keesokan harinya)**

Seorang gadis berjalan memasuki TIHS, ia memiliki rambut pirang yang pucat, memiliki iris lavender dan mempunyai rupa seperti boneka, satu kata yang menggambarkannya SEMPURNA.

Semua mata tertuju padanya, tatapan memuja daroi para pemuda dan tatapan iri dari para gadis. Ia memauki TISH dengan senyum yang bisa dibilang angkuh. Gadis yang tidak diketahui siapa ini langsung pergi menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Ia mengetuk pintu tersebut dan muncullah sang kepala sekolah yaitu Tsunad Senju.

"Ohayou, Furisaki-san, silahkan masuk." Ucap Tsunade kepada gadis tadi.

"Ohayou, sensei" Balas gadis tersebut sambil berjalan memasuki ruag kepala sekolah.

"Langsung saja Furisaki-san, andadapat menempati kelas 2-1, nanti aka nada guru yang mengantar kamu." Setlah Tsunade mengatakan itu terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk, Oh kamu Naruto-sensei, nah sensei ini adalah Shion Furisaki, ia adalah siswi baru yang akan menempati kelas 2-1, lebih baik kamu mengantarnya ekarang ke kelas karena bel masuk telah berbunyi." Ucap Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Siap, Tsunade-sama." Seru Naruto lantang.

"Mari, Furisaki-san, saya antar kamu ke kelas." Ucap Naruto dengan keras.

"Baik, sensei" jawab Shion dengan sedikit rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tunggu, Naruto, sebaiknya kamu kecilkan volume suaramu mengerti." Saran Tsunade yang hanya dibalas kekehan kecil oleh Naruto.

**Dalam Perjalanan Ke Kelas**

Suasana dalam perjalanana terasa hening dan canggung tak ada yang memulai pemebicaraan, Karena tak tehan dengan suasana seperti ini akhirnya Naruto membuka suara,

"Ngg.., Furisaki-san, bolehkan sensei bertanya?" Tanya Naruto mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang melanda perjalanan mereka.

"Boleh, sensei mau menanyakan apa?" Kata Shion memberi izin kepada Naruto untuk bertanya.

"Kamu pindahan dari sekolah mana?" Tanya Naruto –lagi-

"Saya pindahan dari Otogakure High School" Jawab Shion singkat, yang hanya dibalas oh oleh Naruto dan suasan pun kembali menjadi seperti tadi, hening tak ada pembicaraan sampai akhirnya mereka sampai didepna pintu yang bertuliskan kelas 2-1.

"Ohayou minna!" seru Naruto lantang.

"Ohayou Sensei" Jawab siswa-siswi kelas 2-1 tak kalah lantang.

"Minna, Hari ini kita kedatangan siswi baru pindahan dari Otogakure High School, silahkan masuk Furisaki-san" Seru Naruto lagi kepada Siswa-siswi kelas 2-1. Dan masuklah siswi tadi, yang membuat para siswa di kelas tersebut jadi menetapnya dengan mata penuh berbinar-binara (khusus yang single).

"Arigatou sensei, Ohayou Minna." Ucap Shion kepada Naruto dan beralih mengucapkan sapaan kepada teman-teman barunya.

"Ohayou" Teriak siswa-siswi dengan keras tapi yang paling keras tetaplah suara siswa.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Shion Furisaki desu, Yoroshiku minna." Ucap Shion sambil menyunggikan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, Furisaki-san, silahkan duduk sebelah Inuzuka-san. Inuzuka-san tolong angkat tanganmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Ah, Furisaki-san silahkan duduk." Ucap Naruto –lagi- mempersilahkan Shion duduk.

"Baiklah, minna kita mulai pelajarannya, keluarkan buku kalian dan buka halaman 75." Perintah Naruto kepada murid-muridnya. Sedangkan yang lain sibuk mencari mengeluarkan buku dan mencari halaman buku Shion hanya termenung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

**Shion POV**

Baru kali ini, aku merasakan debaran yang kuat sekali di dadaku, senyumnya sangat menawan, dan dia sangat tampan, iris biru lautnya terasa menenangkanku. Mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya.

Aku harus mendapatkannya, harus. Dia hanya boleh menjadi milikku seorang. Walaupun terkesan egois itulah aku, walaupun aku ambisius tapi memang itulah sifatku. Aku harus memilikinya tak ada yang boleh mendapatkannya, tunggulah Naruto-sensei sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya.

**Shion POV End**

**TBC**

**A/N : Yosh, chapter 4 selesai, disini sudah sedikit terlihat konfliknya. Ok, author rasa ini chapter terakhir yang akan diupdate bulan ini karena author akan cuti sementara penyebabnya urusan sekolah, author sebentar lagi akan mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas jadi sementara cuti sampai bulan depan demi mempersiapkan ujian. Gomen ne, readers yang sudah tunggu chapter 4 ini. Dan author ucapkan arigatou gozaimasu untuk: Dark Namikaze Ryu, nanaleo099, elizahelianson , Neko Twins Kagamine, hinatahiyuga34, A'Raion No Sun, June25, Gilang363, Luca Marvell, Blue-senpai, Tsukuyomi Lucifer Namikaze, Kensuchan, yuriskisuryani, **antoni yamada**, **Guest**, Aizen L sousuke, Sa-chan9797, shiro19uzumaki. Disini juga Shino memakai nama belakang yang author buat sendiri.**

**Mind To Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**MY TEACHER IS MY LOVER**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Author : Yuuna Emiko**

**Disclaimer : Characters milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO, tapi**

**Fic ini milik Author Yuu**

**Pairing : Hinata Hyuuga x Naruto Uzumaki (NaruHina)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal-abal, alur keepatan, school life, miss typo, EYD berantakan, alur kecepatan, menyebabkan mual-mual, Muntah, bahkan lebih parah, pergi ke alam baka, alur maksa, ide pasaran, POV. (Huaw.. ngeri), dll.**

**Don't Like.. Don't Read**

**Sebelumnya..**

**Shion POV**

Baru kali ini, aku merasakan debaran yang kuat sekali di dadaku, senyumnya sangat menawan, dan dia sangat tampan, iris biru lautnya terasa menenangkanku. Mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya.

Aku harus mendapatkannya, harus. Dia hanya boleh menjadi milikku seorang. Walaupun terkesan egois itulah aku, walaupun aku ambisius tapi memang itulah sifatku. Aku harus memilikinya tak ada yang boleh mendapatkannya, tunggulah Naruto-sensei sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya.

**Shion POV End**

**A/N: Persiapkan waktumu, karena menurut Yuu chapter kali ini benar-benar panjang.**

**Chapter 5 : " Awal Mula Suatu Permasalah "**

Kring.. kring..

"Baiklah, Minna, kita lanjutkan pelajaran ini minggu depan dan Hyuuga, tolong bawakan buku ini ke ruangan saya!" Tutur Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas. Dan yang mandapat perintah hanya mampu terpaku, dan belum menyadari arti kata-kata tersebut sampai sebuah suara mengaetkannya.

"Hayoo.. Hinata jangan diam saja, pujaan hatimu lagi menunggu kau membawakan buku itu ke ruangannya." Ucap Ino sambil menggerling jahil ke Hinata.

Blushh..

"Ja..jangan, meng..godaku Ino-chan" Jawab Hinata sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah dilipatan tangannya. Dan yang lain (Ino, Tenten, Temari, dan Sakura) hanya mampu tertawa mendengarnya. Tapi ada satu siswi yang menatap tajam mereka semua terutama Hinata, wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Siswi itu adalah Shion, ia tidak suka terhadap Hinata dan itu semua dapat dilihat dari sorot matanya.

"Daripada di..sini, lebih baik a..ku mengantarkan bu..ku ini ke ruang Na.. Naruto-sensei, kalian tung..gu aku di kantin ya.. Ti..dak lama kok." Ucap Hinata tergagap, kebiasaannya kalau sedang gugup.

"Lama juga tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan" Jawab Temari sambil menyeringai, dan itu sukses membuat wajah putih Hinata yang telah memerah tambah memerah.

"Sudahlah, kasihan Hinata-chan nanti dia pingsan disini lagi!" Kata Sakura sambil mengedipkan mata ke Hinata. Sukses membuat Hinata tambah memerah dan membuat tawa mereka berempat meledak.

"Ka..kau ti..dak membantuku Sa..sakura-chan." Ucap Hinata sambil berlalu pergi. Sukses membuat mereka tertawa tambah keras. Tapi tidak dengan Shion, ia semakin melemparkan tatapan tak sukanya di tempat Hinata berdiri tadi, di depan pintu, seakan tatapan tersebut bisa menghancurkan pintu itu.

'Benci, aku benci dengan cewek yang bernama Hinata itu, sok polos, dan drama queen. Aku yakin pasti dia suka dengan Naruto-sensei, jelas sekali terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah setelah membicarakan Naruto-sensei.' Ucap Shion dalam hati, setelah itu dia terdiam sebentar seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

'Ah..Dan dilihat-lihat tatapan Naruto-sensei sangat berbeda ketika menatap Hinata, ia seperti menatap belahan jiwanya yang telah lama ditunggu-tunggu. Berarti dia sainganku, aku rasa sangat mudah untuk mengancamnya untuk menjauhi Naruto-sensei. Tunggulah tanggal mainnya Hinata. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu mendekati apalagi menjadi belahan jiwa Naruto-sensei, karena hanya aku yang pantas menduduki posisi tersebut.' Lanjut Shion setelah lama terdiam.

**Skip Time**

** "**Ah.. per..misi Naruto-sensei, buku ini ma..mau diletakkan di..dimana?" Tanya Hinata yang ternyata telah berada diruangan Naruto.

"Disini saja, Hina-chan" Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk meja dihadapannya.

"Ohh.. ba..baiklah. Naruto-sensei, bisakah Sensei memanggil saya dengan sebutan lain, ini masih jam sekolah tidak ba-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, terlebih dahulu sudah dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Oh.. Hina-chan kamu jadi cerewet ya.. dan sudah hilang rupanya penyakit gagapmu" Kata Naruto sambil tertawa pelan.

"SENSEI!" Teriak Hinata dengan wajah memerah, bukan karena malu tapi karena kesal.

"Oh.. baiklah jadi kamu dipanggil apa? Ah.. bagaimana kalau Hime?"

"ITU SAMA SAJA SENSEI!" teriak Hinata memerah menahan kesal dan malu.

"Wah.. Hime jadi OOC" tutur Naruto.

"Please.. Sensei!" ucap Hinata sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil memberikan puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Baiklah, aku kalah. Jadi aku panggil Hinata-chan saja, tidak terima penolakan"

"Itu lebih baik"

"Hinata-chan, kan sudah selesai jadi tolong kamu berhenti menggunakan jurus mata andalanmu, atau ku makan kamu!" Ancam Naruto yang sukses membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri plus rona merah di pipi chubbynya dan langsung meleset pergi setelah membungkukan badan kepada Naruto.

"Hinata, kamu tidak berubah ya.. selalu membuat aku bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu. Hinata sebenarnya aku meminta tolong kamu karena aku merindukanmu sangat merindukanmu. Aku takut kamu akan pergi lagi, pergi menjauh dariku." Bisik Naruto lirih entah kepada siapa. Dan ternyata seseorang mendengar segala percakapan Naruto dan Hinata dari awal sampai akhir, ia adalah Shion.

**Di Kantin**

"Hinata, lama juga ya!" Seru TenTen

"Memanfaatkan waktu, supaya bisa dekat dengan Naruto-sensei." Jawab Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh Temari, Ino, dan TenTen.

Dari kejauhan tampak Hinata berjalan menuju kantin dengan tergesa-gesa, pipinya yang chubby masih memerah, menambah kesan imut di dirinya, ia masih mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya selama berada di ruangan Naruto. Setelah Hinata sampai di meja teman-temannya, Ino pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Hai, Hinata-chan. Kamu katanya mau sebentar di ruangan Naruto-sensei." Goda Ino.

"Iya, katanya mau sebentar tapi ini sudah lama tau" kata Temari membenarkan.

"Hey, kasihan Hinata mukanya sudah merah. Temari kalau lama kenapa tidak sama Shikamaru saja, temani dia tidur di kelas" sekarang goda yang menggoda Temari.

"Jangan harap, disana aku cuma dijadikan obat nyamuk." Balas Temari kesal. Mendengar Temari mengucapkan itu yang lain hanya bisa tertawa.

"Sudahlah, Hina-chan kamu lapar tidak?" Tanya TenTen yang akhirnya angkat bicara setelah mendengar pembicaraan Hinata.

"Umm.." dan di jawab anggukan kepala dan gumaman kecil dari Hinata.

"Oh iya, Hinata-chan, tadi aku lihat Shion menatap tajam kamu deh. Sepertinya dia tidak suka sama kamu. Sebaiknya kamu hati-hati dengan dia." Kata Sakura memecah keheningan, sambil menunggu makanan Hinata datang.

"Benarkah, Forehaed. Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Ino antusias.

"Benar Ino-pig, kamu saja yang tidak lihat." Ucap Sakura menyakinkan.

"Sakura-chan, untuk apa Shion-san membenciku, aku tidak pernah berbuat salah, bertemu saja baru sekali, tadi. Mungkin itu cuma perasaan Sakura-chan saja." Kata Hinata tenang merespon ucapan Sakura.

"Tapi, perkataan Saku-chan ada benarnya Hina-chan. Lebih baik kamu waspada." Kata Temari bijak yang di setujui oleh Sakura, Ino dan TenTen.

"Baiklah, aku akan hati-hati." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"KAWAII!" teriak mereka (Temari, Ino, TenTen, dan Sakura). Hinata yang mendengar teriakan mereka hanya mampu memeringkan kepala dan meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagu tanda tidak mengerti, yang semakin menambah teriakan mereka.

Karena tidak mengerti Hinata memutuskan untuk bertanya "Kalian kenapa?" Pertanyaan polos Hinata malah semakin menambah jeretian mereka dan siswa-siswi yang mendengar jeritan mereka hany ber sweatdrop-ria. Tapi bagi pacar mereka lain lagi.

Meja Sasuke CS

"Woy, Sasuke, cewek kau kenapa jeritjerit kayak orang gila?" Tanya atau bagi Sasuke berupa sindiran dari Kiba.

"Hn" Balas Sasuke dengan dua huruf yang meleganda itu disertai tatapan tajam yang mampu membuat Kiba merinding seketika.

"Santai, Bro. Gue cuma tanya. Kalau cewek loe Sai?" Sahut Kiba kemudian bertanya pada Sai yang dibalas dengan senyum nistanya.

"Kenapa aku punya teman stoic dan gak benar semua kecuali" teriak Kiba gaje dan di balas dengan deathglare Sasuke, senyum psikopat Sai, tatapan membunuh Gaara, senyum devil Chouji, tatapan –kau mau mati- oleh Shino dan tendangan dari Lee.

Sementara di kelas

Grokk.. grokk.. Zzzzz..

Back to Canteen

Satelah sadar dari teriakannya, Temari, Ino, Sakura dan TenTen hanya mampu tersenyum. Dan Hinata memutuskan untuk bertanya sekali lagi "Kenapa kalian tertawa?" tanya Hinata polos. Dan Temari menjawab "Tidak ada apa-apa Hina-chan." Ujar Temari sambil menahan teriakannya sekali lagi karena pertanyaan polos Hinata. Setelah itu Hinata tidak bertanya lagi dan memilih mengobrol dengan mereka tentang hal lain.

Tapi pembicaraan itu terhenti karena Shion datang ke meja mereka dan bertanya "Bolehkah aku meminjam Hinata-san?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat manis. "Hey, Shion kamu tidak lihat kami se-" perkataan Ino harus terhenti Karen Hinata memotong ucapan Ino terlebih dahulu "Tentu, saja." Jawab Hinata. "Nanti aku akan kembali secepatannya." Lanjut Hinata.

Mereka berja;an beriringan keluar dari kantin, Hinata hanya mengikuti Shion yang entah mau membawanya kemana, setelah hening beberapa saat Hinata memutuskan untuk bertanya "Gomen Shion-san, sebenarnya kamu meu membawa aku kemana?" tanya Hinata kepada Shion tapi tak digubris oleh Shion. Akhirnya Shion dan Hinata berhenti di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Mereka duduk di bangu yang ada di taman itu.

"Hinata-san, aku mau meminta agar kamu menjauhi Naruto-sensei." Ucap Shion dingin.

"Maksud kamu, apa Shion-san." Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Aku yakin kamu tahu maksud aku. Ingat kalau kamu tidak menjauhi Naruto-sensei kamu akan tahu akibatnya. Karena aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menyakitimu." Kata Shion mengancam kemudian ia mendorong Hinata, sehingga Hinata meringis kesakitan dan pergi mninggalkan Hinata sendirian di taman.

**Hinata POV**

Ternyata benar kata Sakura-chan, Shion membenciku dan itu semua karena Naruto-sensei. Apakah aku harus menuruti perkataan Shion-san, untuk menjahui Naruto-sensei, ataukah aku harus menganggap maslah ini hanya angin lalu? Awal permasalahan ini hanya waktu dan perasaan, aku tak bisa menyalahkan Naruto-sensei. Perasaanku saai itu begitu bimbang, tapi dalam hatiku ada perasaan agar aku tetap mempertahankan Naruto-sensei.

Perasaan bingung mengintai pikiran dan hatiku, bagaimanakah ini? Masalahnya tidak semudah perkiraanku, ternyata sulit untuk memutuskannya, tapi sudah kuputuskan untuk tidak menyerah akan perasaan ini, perasaan kepada Naruto-sensei.

**Hinata POV End**

~My Teacher Is My Lover~

Itsu made mo woikaketairu anata no zanzou wa

Yume ni miru yokogao wa ano koro na mama de

Se no takai kusanami ni hashiri satte kieta

Lagu Moshimo dari Daisuke mengalun di ruangan Naruto, tanda adanya panggilan masuk.

"Moshi-moshi, siapa-ttebayo?" tanya Naruto pada seseorang diujung telepon.

"Naruto, ini aku Neji." Jawab seseorang diujung telepon yang ternyata adalah Neji.

"Oh, Neji, O genki desu ka?" tanya Naruto.

"Daijoubu. Naruto aku ingin minta tolong sesuatu?"

"Nani?"

"aku ingin minat tolong, agar kamu menjaga Hinata di asrama barunya, bisakah?"

"Tentu tanpa kamu minta pun aku akan selalu menjaga Hina-chan. Tapi kamu kok tau aku ada diasrama yang sama dengan Hinata?"

"Hinata yang memberitahu. Okelah Naruto, aku sibuk arigatou."

"Doita~"

~My Teacher Is My Lover~

Hinata melangkah menyusuri lorong menuju kelas Karena bel telah berbunyi, di raut wajahnya masih tersirat kekhawatiran dan kebimbangan, setelah sampai dikelas ia menemukan pandangan khawatir dari TenTen, Temari, Sakura, dan Ino.

"Hina-chan, O genki desu ka?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Daijoubu." Jawab Hinata lirih.

"Kenapa kamu lama Hinata-chan?" Tanya Ino sedikit kesal sambil memukul bahu Hinata pelan.

"Ittai.." Tetiak Hinata kesakitan.

"Loh, Hinata aku hanya memukul bahumu pelan. Kok sakit?" tanya Ino lagi tapi sekarang dengan nada khawatir.

"Nanti, akan aku ceritakan." Jawab Hinata lemah.

"Baiklah, Hinata kau berhutang cerita pada kami." Ujar Temari setelah melihat pembicaraan Hinata dengan Ino dan Sakura.

**TBC**

**A/N : Akhirnya Chapter 5 selesai. Chapter ini kubuat sedikit panjang karena sebagai ganti cuti aku selama UKK. Gomenasai Karena baru bisa update sekrang, karena penyakit Yuu kambuh, penyakit MaNgFa (malas ngetik fanfic) dan karena jarmot, jadi ini diluar rencan Yuu sebelumnya. Sejujurnya Yuu bingung dengan chapter kali ini, tapi inilah hasil kerja keras Yuu, jadi harap dimaklumi.**

**Balasan Review:**

**Kensuchan : wkwkw.. Gak apalah ada Shion biar seru. Happy ending itu sudah pasti, karna Yuu gak suka sad ending.**

**Namikaze Anwar : Wkwkw _ oke, ini sudah lanjut.**

**June25: ini sudah lanjut.**

**Aizen L sousuke : Iya, di sini konflik sudah berkembang. Aizen jangan panggil senpai ya.. panggil Yuu saja, karena Yuu belum pantas dipanggil senpai, oke _ ini sudah lanjut.**

**Elizahalianson : Ini sudah lanjut.**

**JihanFitrina-chan : gak masalah. Oke ini sudah lanjut.**

**Sa-chan9797 : Iya, Yuu juga ngerasa mereka OOC tapi ini semua berjalan sesuai yang ada dikepala Yuu _**

**Luca Marvell : Semua siswa-siswi gak tahu Naruto cucu Tsunade, tapi kalau guru-guru tahu.**

**A'Raion No sun : oke, ini sudah lanjut.**

**Fernandoryuukishi12 : Ini sudah lanjut, kok.**

**Blue-Temple Of The King : Ini, sudah lanjut.**

**Rama Dewanagari : Ini sudah diteruskan.**

**Guest : Ok, ini sudah lanjut.**

**hqhqhq : Ini sudah lanjut.**

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki : Iya, disini Shion jadi lawannya Hinata. Ini sudah lanjut, kok.**

**Rijalharits : Ini lanjutannya, gomenasai kalau lama.**

**Lavender sapphires chan : Gak masalah, wkwkw _ sejujurnya Author saja bingung, tapi untuk menghindari umur yang terlalu jauh jadi gitu deh.**

**Silent rider : Ini sudah lanjut.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu : Kensuchan, Namikaze Anwar, June25, Aizen L sousuke, Elizahalianson, JihanFitrina-chan, Sa-chan9797, Luca Marvell, A'Raion No sun, Fernandoryuukishi12, Blue-Temple Of The King, Rama Dewanagari, Guest, hqhqhq, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Rijalharits, Lavender sapphires chan, Silent rider.**

**Kamus :**

**O genki desu ka? : apa kabar?**

**Daijoubu : saya baik-baik saja**

**Nani? : Apa?**

**Mind To Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**MY TEACHER IS MY LOVER**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Author : Yuuna Emiko**

**Disclaimer : Characters milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO, tapi**

**Fic ini milik Author Yuu**

**Pairing : Hinata Hyuuga x Naruto Uzumaki (NaruHina)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal-abal, alur keepatan, school life, miss typo, EYD berantakan, alur kecepatan, menyebabkan mual-mual, Muntah, bahkan lebih parah, pergi ke alam baka, alur maksa, ide pasaran, POV. (Huaw.. ngeri), dll.**

**Don't Like.. Don't Read**

**A/N : Siapkanlah waktu readers, karena chapter kali ini sangat panjang, menurut Yuu.**

**Sebelumnya..**

Hinata melangkah menyusuri lorong menuju kelas Karena bel telah berbunyi, di raut wajahnya masih tersirat kekhawatiran dan kebimbangan, setelah sampai dikelas ia menemukan pandangan khawatir dari TenTen, Temari, Sakura, dan Ino.

"Hina-chan, O genki desu ka?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Daijoubu." Jawab Hinata lirih.

"Kenapa kamu lama Hinata-chan?" Tanya Ino sedikit kesal sambil memukul bahu Hinata pelan.

"Ittai.." Tetiak Hinata kesakitan.

"Loh, Hinata aku hanya memukul bahumu pelan. Kok sakit?" tanya Ino lagi tapi sekarang dengan nada khawatir.

"Nanti, akan aku ceritakan." Jawab Hinata lemah.

"Baiklah, Hinata kau berhutang cerita pada kami." Ujar Temari setelah melihat pembicaraan Hinata dengan Ino dan Sakura.

**Chapter 6 : "Hubungan Yang Salah"**

**Sore hari di kamar Hinata.**

"Baiklah, Hina-chan. Ceritakan semuanya pada kami." Seru Temari antusias, memecah keheningan yang melanda kamar tersebut.

"Iya, Hinata-chan." Teriak Sakura mengiyakan dan yang lain hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Baiklah." Lirih Hinata.

"Jadi, tadi yang diucapkan Sakura-chan benar, bahwa Shion-san memang membenci aku, dan semua itu akibat Naruto-sensei." lanjut Hinata dengan nada sedih dan lemah.

"Kan benar apa kata aku." seru Sakura.

"Terus, Hina-chan." Suara Ino mengintrupsi keheningan yang sempat terjadi lagi akibat perkataan Hinata dan Sakura tadi.

"Dan dia minta agar aku menjahui Naruto-sensei." Kata Hinata lagi masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Wah, keterlaluan. Seharusnya dia yang menjahui Naruto-sensei. Secara kamu itu teman masa kecil Naruto-sensei dan …." Perkataan Temari terhenti karena semua mata sedang memandangnya.

"Kenapa kalian semua memandang aku." Teriak Temari.

"Reaksimu, terlalu berlebihan Tema-chan." Seru TenTen yang akhirnya membuka suara setelah diam mendengarkan pembicaraan tadi.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik selesaikan perkataan kamu, Tema-chan." Kata Sakura menangahi pembicaraan Temari dan TenTen.

"Baiklah. Dan kamu cinta pertama Naruto-sensei." lanjut Temari sambil memasang senyum bak evil.

BLUSSHH!

"Wah, muka Hina-chan memerah." Goda Ino melihat muka Hinata memerah, sontak semua orang yang ada disitu tertawa keras dan Hinata hanya mampu menundukkan kepala dengan rona merah dmenghiasi wajah imutnya.

*Koko ni aru no wa

Kimi ga ima made eranda michi no

Kotaetachiyo

Hora jishin motte susumabe ii

"Handphone siapa yang bunyi." Tanya TenTen.

"Handphone aku TenTen-chan." Jawab Hinata dan segara mengambil Handphonenya untuk melihat pesan yang masuk.

From : Naruto

To : Hinata-chan

"Hai, Hinata-chan, lagi apa? Kalau lagi gak ada kerjaan, kamu bisa gak ke taman belakang sekolah sekarang? Jawab ya"

BLUSHH!

"Siapa, Hinata-chan? Kok muka kamu tambah memerah." Tanya Sakura.

"Atau jangan-jangan dari Naruto-sensei ya?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Bu-bukan kok!" Seru Hinata gagap.

"Pasti iya. Habisnya kamu gagap gitu." Tuduh Temari. Dan diam-diam TenTen mengambil Handphone Hinata yang tergeletak di kasur tanpa sepengetahuan semua orang termasuk Hinata sendiri.

"Wah, dari Naruto-sensei ni. Katanya begini "Hai, Hinata-chan, lagi apa? Kalau lagi gak ada kerjaan, kamu bisa gak ke taman belakang sekolah sekarang? Jawab ya" itu isi pesannya.." Teriak TenTen sambil membacakan isi pesan dari Naruto, sekali lagi Hinata hanya mampu mendudukan kepala

Semua orang yang mendengar itu langsung memajang senyum evil yang membuat Hinata menundukan kepala lebih dalam lagi. "Sudahlah, Hinata-chan jawab saja dan pergilah ke taman belakang. Kami akan kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Ya kan teman-teman?" Seru Sakura kepada Hinata dan tanyanya kepada Ino, Temari dan TenTen. Mereka hanya membalas dengan menganggukan kepala.

"Jadi, Hinata-chan. Jaa nee." Seru Sakura lagi dan pergi dari kamar diikuti Temari, Ino dan TenTen setelah mengucapkan kata yang sama seperti ucapan Sakura kepada Hinata.

Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum tulus mengiringi kepergian mereka. Ia segera beralih ke handphonenya untuk membalas pesan yang dikirim oleh Naruto.

From : Hinata

To : Naruto-sensei

"Hai juga Naruto-sensei. Hina sekarang lagi senggang. Kalau ke taman belakang Hina bisa."

From : Naruto

To : Hinata-chan

"Arigatou Hinata-chan. Cepat ya kesini."

From : Hinata

To : Naruto-sensei

"Oke"

~My Teacher Is My Lover~

Hinata melangkah keluar kamar dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga dan dengan senyum lebar yang terpatri jelas di wajah imutnya. Sepanjang jalan dia terus bergumam 'Naruto-sensei ingin bertemu dengan Hina' samapi dia tidak menyadari ada dua orang yang mengawasinya dengan wajah yang di penuhi oleh amarah.

**Hinata POV**

Mungkin hari ini jadi hari tersial dan terindah yang pernah aku alami seumur hidup. Tersial karena aku punya musuh di sekolah dan terindah karena aku akan bertemu Naruto-sensei di taman belakang sekolah.

Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh ku untuk bertemu Naruto-sensei. Mungkin aku memang telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto-sensei. Bahkan mungkin dari pertama aku bertemu denganya saat kecil.

**Hinata POV End**

~My Teacher Is My Lover~

**Taman Belakang Sekolah**

Naruto telah menunggu di taman itu sekitar tujuh menit yang lalu dan belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Hinata. Ia tengah duduk di kursi yang disediakan taman itu. Sekitar tiga menit kemudian terlihat seorang gadis berambut Indigo bermata lavender dan dengan wajah cantik, dan rona merah diwajah serta senyum yang tersungging menambah kesan cantiknya muncul.

"Hina-chan lama dattebayo!" Seru Naruto mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

"Go-gomen Na-naruto-sensei." kata Hinata terbata-bata.

"Sudahlah, panggil saja seperti kamu memanggil aku dulu dan aku memanggil kamu seperti dulu juga, kan bukan jam sekolah." Kata Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah Naruto-sen.. ma-maksud Hina Na-naru-kun." Ucap Hinata masih dengan tebata-bata.

"Ayo, Hina-chan duduk sini." Ajak naruto sambil memegang tangan Hinata untuk duduk di samping dia duduk.

"Tangan Naru-kun besar dan kuat, serta menenangkan." Ucap Hinata tidak sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri.

BLUSSHH!

Dan setelah melihat senyum lima jari Naruto, Hinata tersentak atas ucapanya sendiri dan rona merah langsun hinggap di wajah cantiknya dan untuk sekali lagi ia hanya mampu menundukkan kepala.

"Hina-chan, kamu bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan itonasi menggoda serta senyum lima jari yang masih setia menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ti-tidak. Ta-tadi bu-bukan seper-ti a-apa yang dipi-kirkan Naru-kun!" Hinata membantah ucapannya tadi.

"Aku tak percaya. Matamu dan gerak-gerik serta gaya bicaramu menunjukkan semuanya, dan yang tergambar hanyalah kebohongan." Ucap Naruto dengan nada serius dan wajah yang serius.

"Su-sudahlah lu-lupakan saja." Kata Hinata masih dengan terata-bata.

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku tak bisa melupakan semua yang kamu ucapkan karena itu berti aku kecewa dengan kamu yang membantah semua ucapanmu tadi." Kata Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat kecewa.

"Na-naru-ku ja-jangan kecewa. Hi-hina hanya ma-malu." Kata Hinata dengan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan dari manic lavendernya.

"Sstt. Jangan menagis Hina-chan. Naru sedih jika melihat Hina-chan menangis." Ucap Naruto sambil menghapus air mata di wajah Hinata, yang membuat pandangan keduanya bertemu Saffir yang menenangkan bertemu Lavender yang indah dan lembut.

Lama keduanya betetapan, Naruto semakin memajukan kepalanya, tau apa yang terjadi Hinata segera menutup matanya dan Naruto tau itu adalah tanda bahwa ia boleh melanjutkanya.

CUP!

Hinata merasakan bibir Naruto menempel pada bibirnya. Pertama hanya menempelkan bibir saja tapi semua itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas. Naruto melumat bibir bawah Hinata dan lidahnya mencoba memasuki mulut Hinata. Tanpa perintah Hinata segera membuka mulutnya, lidah Naruto mulai mengabsen gigi Hinata dan menginvansi mulut Hinata. Setelah keduanya mulai kehabisan napas, mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciuman panas tersebut.

Hening itu yang terjadi setelah mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka. Keduanya terlalu larut dalam pikirin masing-masing, yang ada hanya detak jantung keduanya yang terus berdebar-debar. Sampai akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

" , Hina-chan, Gomen yang tadi-" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya Hinata telah menyela lebih dahulu.

"Ti-tidak a-apa Na-naru-kun."

"Hina-chan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan ke kamu." Kata Naruto.

"A-apa i-itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku mempunya seseorang yang disukai mungkin lebih tepat dicintai tapi aku tak tahu apakh dia juga mencintai aku." Jawab Naruto.

"Te-terus?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca karena Naruto sudah mempunyai seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Dia manis, canti, pinta, imut, dan polos. Tapi bukan itu yang kusuka darinya melainkan matanya yang indah den lembut serta ramutnya yang harum dan cantik serta kebaikkan dankepolosan hatinya." Lanjut Naruto.

"Si-siapa ga-gadis i-itu Naru-kun." Tanya Hinata dengan air mata yang hampir jatuh dari manik lavendernya.

"Gadis itu sekarang sedang berdiri tepat di depan aku." Jawaban Naruto langsung membuat Hinata terkejut dan tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Jadi, Hina-chan, Maukah kamu menaikkan status hubungan kita dari teman masa kecil menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Naruto akhirnya yang membuat Hinata kembali terkejut untuk kedua kalinya.

"I-iya Naru-kun. Hina ma-mau jadi pa-pacar Naru-kun." Jawab Hinata disertai senyum manis diwajahnya yang tengah memerah.

"Akhirnya aku punya pacar –ttebayo." Teriak Naruto senang sambil memeluk Hinata. Dan tambah mereka berdua sadari ada seseorang yang menyaksikan pertemuan mereka semua dari awal termasuk percakapan mereka, dan orang itu adalah Shion dan disampingnya terdapat seorang gadis lagi.

~My Teacher Is My Lover~

Hinata berjalan menuju asrama putri dengan senyum yang tak penah lepas dari wajah imutnya. Dia berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil. Hatinya sedang bersuka cita atas apa yang terjadi di taman tadi.

**Hinata POV**

Bahagia itu perasaan yang paling tepat menggambarkan perasaan ku saat ini. MUungkin hari ini adalah hari penuh kejutan yang pernah aku alami. Bertemu Naru-kun ditaman, Naru-kun adalh first kiss ku dan sekarang aku adalah pacarnya Naru-kun. Senang rasanya.

**Hinata POV End**

Perjalanan menuju asrama putri akhornya berakhir. Hinata segera memasuki kamarnya dan lansung menghampiri meja belajarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Disaat yang bersamaan pesan masuk ke Handphone Hinata.

From : Sakura

To : Hinata

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana pertemuaan dengan Naruto-sensei? Aku lihat dari jendela kamar kamu pulang dengan senyum di wajahmu."

From : Hinata

To : Sakura

"Pertemuan dengan Naruto-sensei sangat membuat aku bahagia. Oh, ya.. kenapa gak kekamar aku saja kalau mau dengar ceritanya."

From : Sakura

To : Hinata

"Gomen, aku lagi mengerjakan tugas jadi tidak bisa. Besok kamu ceritakan pada kami semua ya?"

From : Sakura

To : Hinata

"Oke, Sakura-chan."

~My Teacher Is My Lover~

**Hinata POV**

Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini hanya Naru-kun saja. Untung PR kali ini mudah, kalau tidak mungkin aku tak bisa mengerjakan PR ini gara-gara pikiranku hanya dipenuhi wajah tampan Naru-kun terus.

Dari pada memikirkan Naru-kun terus, lebih baik aku pergi tidur. Dengan begitu akan lebih mudah bagiku unuk mengenyahkan wajahnya Naru-kun. Tapi aku harap setelah bngun besok pagi, apa yang terjadi ditaman bukanlah sekedar mimpi.

**Hinata POV End**

~My Teacher Is My Lover~

**Keesokkan paginya, di kelas 2-1**

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana pertemuaan kamu dengan Naruto-sensei kemarin?" Tanya Sakura kepada Hinata yang baru duduk dibangkunya, disana telah berkumpul Ino, Temari dan TenTen juga.

"Iya, Hina-chan, cirita donk!" Seru Ino.

"Ba-baiklah, ta-tapi kalian ja-jangan teriak a-atau menggoda Hi-hina." Ucap Hinata yang akhirnya membuka suara.

"Oke." Teriak mereka serempak.

"Ja-jadi, ke-kemarin Naruto-sensei mi-minta a-aku untk ja-jadi pa-pacarnya." Ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

"Oh.." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

"NANI!" teriak mereka bersamaan lagi setelah merespon semua ucapan Hinata.

"Tuh kan teriak!" Seru Hinata dengan nada ngambek.

"Oke, jangan ngambek Hina-chan. Tapi yang kamu ucapkan tadi benar, Hina-chan?" Tanya Temari.

"Be-benar Tema-chan, ka-kalau gak pe-percaya ta-tanya Naruto-sensei sa-saja." Jelas Hinata.

"Oke, kami percaya. Karena kami tahu sifatmu yang gak bisa bohong Hina-chan." Ucap TenTen yang akhirnya buka suara.

"Wah, sahabat kita satu ini sudah punya pacar, jadi tinggal TenTen yang belum punya pacar." Seru Ino sambil menggoda TenTen.

"Hahah.. Gak lucu deh, Ino-chan. Pasti sebentar lagi aku punya pacar." Jawab TenTen sambil tertawa hambar.

"TenTen-chan, sama Niisan saja dia single kok. Nanti hari minggu dia pulang ke Jepang. Aku perkenalkan ke kalian semua deh! Kita izin keluar asrama boleh kan?" Jelas Hinata.

"Pasti boleh." Seru Sakura semangat dan semuanya kembali tertawa bersama-sama.

"Hai, Minna." Sapa Sai dengan senyu palsunya.

"Hai, Sai-kun." Jawab Ino danlangsung memeluk Sai.

"Hai, Sai." Jawab TenTen, Sakura, Temari, dan Hinata.

"Gadis-gadis, saya pinjam Ino dulu ya?" Tanya Sai masih dengan senyum palsunya.

"Gak masalah, bawa saja sana. Gak usah pakai izin segala, kan Ino pacar kamu." Jawab Temari.

"Arigatou, minna! Aku pergi dulu, Jaa nee." Seru Ino sambil berjalan keluar kelas dengan Sai.

"Aku juga ke tempat Sasuke-kun dulu ya, Jaa Nee." Seru Sakura sambil berlari ke tempat Sasuke.

"TenTen-chan, Temari-chan, Hina ke toilet dulu ya.." Pamit Hinata sambil berjalan keluar kelas menuju toilet. Dan tanpa disadari lagi ada dua orang yang sedang mengikutinya ke toilet.

~My Teacher Is My Lover~

**Di Toilet**

"Hai, gadis sok cantik." Sapa Shion kepada Hinata sambil memojokkan Hinata di toilet.

"Ma-mau a-apa ka-kamu kesini." Tanya Hinata terbata-bata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak usah nangis deh, kamu itu salah dan kami disini ingin mengadili kamu." Seru seorang gadisberambut merah dan beriris violet sambil menarik rambut Hinata.

"Betulkan, Shion-chan." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Betul banget Sara-chan." Jawab Shion kepada gadis disebelahnya yang ternyata bernama Sara.

"Arrghh, ittai. Lepas, aku mohon lepas." Seru Hinata, air mata mulai berjatuhan dari iris lavendernya, mengalir di pipinya yang chubby dan putih.

"Ini belum seberapa, kami jauh lebih sakit. Sakit banget disini." Kata Sara sambil menunjuk dadanya.

"Melihat kamu jadian sama Naruto-sensei membuat hati kami sakit." Lanjut Sara lagi.

"Kan sudah aku peringatkan untuk menjahui Naruto-sensei tapi kamu malah semakin dekat denganya." Ucap Shion sambil menarik rambut Hinata lebih keras lagi.

"Arrggh, Ittai. Hiks.. lepas.. Hiks.." Rancau Hinata kesakitan sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hubungan kalian itu salah." Ucap Sara sambil mendorong Hinata sambil jatuh. Setelah itu dia menyiram Hinata dan mengurungnya di salah satu toilet. Di pintu toilet tertulis "Toilet Rusak."

"Ingat jangan bilang pada siapa pun bahwa kami yang mengunci kamu di sini, dan ini baru perigatan pertama, kami bisa berbuat lebih kjam lagi. Ingat itu." Lanjut Sara.

"Haha.. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas Sara-chan, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi." Tawa Shion menggema sambil menajak Sara keluar toilet untuk kembali ke kelas.

**Di Dalam Toilet**

"Hikss.. Buka.. Hikss.." rancau Hinata.

"Tolong, buka.. Hiks…" rancaunya lagi.

**Hinata POV**

Kami-sama, apa sebenarnya salah Hina. Hina tidak pernah berbuat jahat, tapi kenapa mereka berbuat jahat pada Hina. Apakah benar kata mereka, bahwa hubungan Hina dengan Naru-kun itu adalah hubungan yang salah?

Kami-sama, Apakah Hina harus mengakhiri hubungan ini? Tapi Hina sangat bahagia dengan hubungan ini. Mungkin Hina harus berjuang agar hubungan ini tidak menjadi hubungan yang salah. Semoga hubungan ini adalah hubungan yang benar.

**Hinata POV**

~My Teacher Is My Lover~

**Di Kelas 2-1**

Kring.. kring.. bel masuk berbunyi tanda sebentar lagi akn diulai pelajaran pertama dan pelajaran pertama di kelas 2-1 adalah pelajaran Biologi dan gurunya adalah Naruto. Tapi di kelas tersebut belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Hinata.

"Sudah masuk, tapi Hina-chan belum juga kembali dari toilet. Apa kita cari saja di toilet?" Seru Temari kepada TenTen, Sakura serta Ino yang sudah kembali ke kelas.

"Tapi sudah bel masuk, dan Naruto-sensei sudah ada di depan pintu." Jawab TenTen.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuan Naruto-sensei?" Usul Sakura dan mendapat anggukan dari Ino.

"Baiklah." Jawab Temari dan TenTen bersamaan.

Naruto berjalan memasuki kelas 2-1 tempat kelas Hinata berada dengan senyum yang tek pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya. Tetapi ketika dia melihat bangku Hinata kosong tapi tasnya ada dia pun kebingungan dan senyum diwajah sirna seketika.

"Sakura, kemana Hinata?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Tadi katanya mau ke toilet, tapi sampai sekaranggak balik-balik." Jelas Sakura, Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung cemas dan khawatir.

"Baiklah, minna. Kalian kerjakan dulu Buku paket hal. 45. Saya ada urusan sebentar, mungkin ini akan lama, jadi Shikamaru selaku ketua kelas tolong jaga kelas ini agar tidak rebut." Jelas Naruto dan segera pergi keluar dari kelas menuju ke toilet.

"Mendokusai." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Berhasil." Bisik Sakura ke Temari.

~My Teacher Is My Lover~

Naruto berlari menuju toilet perempuan yang ada dilantai empat. Di wajahnya tersirat kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Di matanya tergambar kecemasan yang tak bisa diukur lagi. Memikirkan Hinata yang tak kunjung kembali membuat Naruto memasang wajah khawatir dan tatapan cemas.

**Naruto POV**

Hina-chan semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa sama kamu. Perasaanku saat ini sangat khawatir. Baru kali ini aku se-khawatir ini. Semoga kamu benar baik-baik saja. Kami-sama tolonglah malaikatku agar dia dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

**Naruto POV End**

"Hinata! Hinata!" Sesampainya di toilet, Naruto langsung meneriakan nama Hinata sekeras mungkin, tapi belum ada jawaban.

"Hinata!" Teriak Naruto sekali lagi.

"Na-naruru-kun." Ucap Hinata lemah sambal menggedor pintu toilet dengan tangannya yang sudah lemas.

Naruto mendengar suara Hinata dari balik pintu toilet yang rusak. Ia segera mengahmpiri toilet itu dan bertanya pada Hinata.

"Kaukah itu, Hina-chan?" Tanya Naruto dari luar toilet.

"I-iya." Jawab Hinata.

"Tunggu dan menjauhlah, aku akan mendobrak pintu ini." Seru Naruto.

BRAKK!

"Kami-sama, Hinata. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata setelah melihat penampilan Hinata yang basah, rambut yang berantakan, badan yang menggigil, mulut yang membiru, serta mata yang sembab.

"Naru-kun, hiks.. hiks.." tangis Hinata pecah dalam pelukan Naruto, ia memeluk balik Naruto untuk mencari kehangatan, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto, dan dia jatuh pingsan dalam peluakan Naruto.

"Hinata, Hinata!" Seru Naruto ketika merasakan tubuh Hinatamerosot dari dadanya. Dia segera menggendong Hinata ala Bridal Style menuju ke UKS dilantai 5.

**UKS**

"Shizune-san, shizune-san!" seru Naruto setelah masuk ke UKS memanggil dokter yang menangani siswa-siswai yang sakit di sekolah ini.

"Iya, Naruto-sen… Astaga, dia kenapa?" perkataan Shizune terhenti saat melihat siswi yang digendong oleh Naruto.

"Entalah, dia terkunci di toilet dengan keadaan basah. Cepat periksa dia." Jelas Naruto kemudia memerintah Shizune.

"Baiklah." Jawab Shizune.

Naruto meletakan Hinata di ranjang pasien. Dia duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebalah ranjang sambil memegang tangan Hinata, dan Shizune sedang memeriksa Hinata.

"Bagaimmana keadaannya, Shizune-san?" tanya Naruto setelah Shizune selesai memeriksa Hinata.

"Dia pingsan karena kelelahan dan sedikit mengalami demam. Saya sudah memeberikan obet penurun panas dan setelah dia siuman, dia bisa kembali istirahat dikamarnya." Jelas Shizune.

"Baiklah. Arigatou Shizune-san." Ucap Naruto lemah, dengan menggenggam tangan Hinata semakin erat.

"Naruto-sensei, sepertinya anda sayang sekali dengan siswi ini. Siapa dia?" Tanya Shizune setelah melihat tangan mereka yang saling betautan.

"Namanya Hinata. Dia teman masa kecil saya dan sekarang dia telah resmi menjadi pacar saya. Dia adalah malaikat saya." Jelas Naruto lemah.

"Nama yang indah, seindah orangnya. Pantas Naruto-sensei jatuh cinta sama dia, dia sangat cantik." Komentar Shizune.

"Hatinya jauh lebih cantik lagi." Jawab Naruto lemah.

"Tidak hubungan ini tidak salah, hubungan ini benar." Rancau Hinata dalam tidurnya.

"Sepertinya dia sedang tertekan." Ucap Shizune lagi.

"Entahlah." Jawab naruto dengan nada yang sedih.

"Lebih baik, Naruto-sensei kembali ke kelas. Saya yang akan menjaganya. Menjaga malaikatmu." Tawar Shizune.

"Baiklah. Arigatou Gozaimasu." Jawab Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyum getir dan pergi meninggalkan UKS dengan wajah yang masih menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

~My Teacher Is My Lover~

**Kelas 2-1**

Naruto berjalan memasuki kelas dengan wajah yang masih menyiratkan kesedihan berbanding terbalik saat pagi tadi memasuki kelas yang sama, seketika ribut yang terjadi dalam kelas segera terhenti diganti dengan keheningan.

"Sakura, Hinata sekarang ada di UKS, dia sakit." Seru Naruto.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"NANI!" Teriak Sakura, Ino, Temari dan TenTen bersamaan.

**TBC**

**A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 6 yang sangat panjang ini, itu sih mnurut Yuu. Gomen kalau lama ya! Niat Yuu mau dishare hari minggu tapi internetnya bermasalah. Terus, Gomenasai kalau romancenya maksa, Yuu gak pandai buat gituan karena Yuu belum pernah gituan, heh kok malah curhat #plakk. Kalau chapter ini membingungkan, saatnya membalas review :**

**Rinnegan Serizawa: Ok, ini sudah lanjut.**

**Kensuchan : OK, chapter kali ini Yuu buat lebih panjang.**

**Yami no kin : Arigatou kalau bagi kamu ceritanya bagus, Yuu senang deh! Ini sudah dibuat lebih panjang kok!**

**Jasmine Daisynoyuki : Ini sudah lanjut.**

**Aizen L Sousuke : ini sudah Yuu tambahain. Gak apa-apa panggil Yuu-chan saja!**

**June25 : Ini sudah lanjut.**

**Retsuya02 : Hn (?) ok, gak apa-apa Arigatou sudah review.**

**JihanFitrina-chan : Wkwkw, ok ini sudah lanjut.**

**A'Raion No Sun : Ini sudah lanjut.**

**Hideki Ryuga46 : Ini sudah lanjut.**

**Rubianto : Ini sudah Yuu persulit, Gomenasai kalau ga sesuai. Ini sudah Yuu panjangi dn masalah Typo sudah yuu perbaiki semaksimal mungkin. Arigatou.**

**Uzumaki LOVE Hyuga : Ini sudah dilanjutkan.**

**Blue-Temple Of The King : ok, ini sudah lanjut!**

**Zombie-NHL : Ok, ini sudah lanjut.**

**Rzkamalia1102 : Iya, arigatou. Yuu jadi semangat ni! Wkwkwk.**

**Rijalharits : Arigatou kalau bagus. Ini sudah Yuu panjangin.**

**Purefictime : Arigatou kalau seru!**

**Guest : Ini sudah lanjut!**

** : Wkwkwk. Yuu beusaha agar cepat update kok!**

**Antoni yamada : Ok, ini sudah lanjut. Romancenya disini sudah Yuu perbanyak.**

**Sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu : Rinnegan Serizawa, Kensuchan, Yami no kin, Jasmine Daisynoyuki, Aizen L Sousuke, June25, Retsuya02, JihanFitrina-chan, A'Raion No Sun, Hideki Ryuga46, Rubianto, Uzumaki LOVE Hyuga, Blue-Temple Of The King, Zombie-NHL, Rzkamalia1102, Rijalharits, Purefictime, Guest, , Antoni yamada.**

***lagu For You by Azu.**

**Mind To Review!**


End file.
